1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system for forming and outputting an image, control apparatus for forming and outputting an image, and recording medium storing a control program for forming and outputting an image.
2. Background Art
With the increasing digitization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as printers, facsimiles, scanners, or copiers by implementing an image pickup function, image forming function, and communication function, etc.
Among the printers used for outputting computerized documents, printers that execute printing based on print jobs generated by information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) are generally used. In addition, usually printer drivers are installed that are compatible with functions of each printer as software programs that implement functions for generating print jobs input to the printers on the information processing apparatuses.
By contrast, in some cases, some of the functions of the printer driver described above are implemented on servers instead of implementing all the functions of the printer driver on the PCs. For example, in a so-called Point&Print system, information that consists of a printer driver installed in the server is copied onto the PC, and outputting images by the image forming apparatus that the printer driver targets can be implemented by sharing the functions between the PC and the server.
In order to transfer a print job dynamically, a printer driver that includes a first function that generates a higher image format such as XML Parser Specification (XPS) and a second function that transfers the generated data in the higher image format to the printer is known (e.g., JP-2010-286873-A).